Sólo una Vez
by Lenayuri
Summary: A veces es necesario ser un poco egoístas para obtener un recuerdo y eso es precisamente lo que Sherlock hace cuando descubre que John siguió con su vida. Johnlock. John&Oc... ¿Johnlock de nuevo?


-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Sólo Una Vez**

**I. Sherlock**

Sherlock Holmes no era conocido por ser poseedor de sentimientos –muchos afirmaban que el joven de cabello rizado era un robot-, pero cuando conoció al ex médico militar, John Watson, nunca imaginó el poder interactuar con otra persona –además de su hermano, pero él no cuenta- sin que ésta perdiera los estribos y lo mandara directo a la China. John era diferente, y el detective lo notó inmediatamente –claro que el hecho de que John hubiese asesinado a un hombre para salvarle la vida cuenta mucho-. John se volvió parte importante de su vida, aún sin darse cuenta.

Junto a John, también se fueron develando otras personas que poco a poco se incrustaron en el corazón del detective. Personas tan normales que Sherlock nunca consideró llamarlas _amigos_, pero ellos creían en él, aún sin preguntarlo. Dentro de este grupo, se encontraba su casera, aquella frágil mujer que era tan buena actriz como lo era horneando, la que consideraba a Sherlock como un hijo. Molly, que en su _eterno_ enamoramiento hacia el detective, le proporcionaba todo lo que tenía en sus manos para que el otro pudiese tener unos momentos de diversión –porque para el detective, la ciencia era diversión. Lestrade, el D.I. de Scotland Yard que siempre, a pesar de las quejas de sus subyugados, llamaba a Sherlock para que éste le _ayudara_ a resolver casos que su equipo no podía siquiera comenzar a comprender; Greg lo admiraba, porque a pesar de que Donovan insistiera en que el joven prodigio terminaría igual que todos aquellos a los que persigue, él creía lo contrario. Sherlock tenía mucho futuro por delante, y la aparición –muy oportuna- de John Watson ayudó.

Pero la aparición del alter ego, de la parte oscura del detective tuvo que desmenuzar todo eso. Moriarty comenzó a destrozar poco a poco el círculo interno de Sherlock –el mismo que él no conocía-, y cuando el joven criminal amenazó con destruirlos, Sherlock comprendió que tal vez sí tenía corazón y que éste estaba en riesgo. Y trazó un plan, uno para contraatacar lo que James había planeado de antemano. Pero no pudo prever lo que sucedería. Y es que hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, simplemente el curso de las cosas que deben pasar, pasan y no puedes detenerlas. Y Sherlock no pudo detener a James de darse ese _maldito_ tiro en la cabeza; tampoco pudo evitar esos francotiradores amenazando a sus –hasta ahora descubiertos- seres queridos.

A _John_.

El detective se sorprendió por haber pensado en su compañero de piso. De entre todos sus allegados, él había sido su primer pensamiento. Por eso lo llamó, ¿quién mejor que él para dejarle su _nota_? Y la despedida fue peor de lo que había imaginado. John, el fiel John no le había creído, él seguía creyendo fervientemente que el detective decía la verdad sobre Moriarty y que lo que le acababa de decir sólo era uno de sus planes, una _estupidez_. Y aunque quiso decirle todo sobre su plan, no podía. Si alguien lo descubría, si alguien de la red de Moriarty se daba cuenta de que John no estaba en un proceso de duelo creíble, irían tras él y de nada serviría su _suicidio_. Por eso se arrojó desde el edificio. El plan había comenzado.

Poco a poco, Sherlock Holmes fue devanando la red del que una vez fue su némesis. Poco a poco se iba acercando el día en que podía volver. Poco a poco se daba cuenta de que su corazón le gritaba con fuerza ciertas _cosas_ que antes hubiese tirado a la basura, pero que ahora, eran la razón de que no se haya vuelto loco, la razón por la que perseguía y liquidaba a esas _basuras_ de seres humanos. Porque el detective había descubierto que sentía algo profundo por su compañero de piso. Oh, Irene se divertiría mucho si lo supiera, ella lo había visto todo mucho antes que ellos dos.

Así que el día llegó, el día en el que el último integrante de la red cayó y Sherlock por fin, después de tres años, pudo volver a respirar tranquilo. Podía volver con John.

Pero para eso, tenía que verse bien; así que visitó a su hermano, con quien había estado teniendo contacto –y _ayuda_-. Éste le proporcionó lo necesario para verse presentable y además, le brindó el momento adecuado para encontrarse con John, quien, según Mycroft, sospechaba que el otro estaba vivo. Sherlock sonrió al escuchar eso, porque quería decir, que el doctor aún le era fiel. O eso pensó Sherlock, hasta que su hermano lo sacó de su ensoñación.

No todo era perfecto. John había pasado su etapa de luto y ahora estaba comprometido. La boda sería en unas semanas.

Con estas palabras, el corazón recién revivido del detective tuvo un colapso. ¿John? ¿_Su_ John? ¿Comprometido? No. Definitivamente esa debía ser una cruel broma de su hermano.

Pero para angustia del detective, era verdad. John había rehecho su vida. Junto a alguien más, y la boda estaba próxima a festejarse.

Sherlock entró en crisis –no recordaba haber tenido una así desde el caso H.O.U.N.D.- y colapsó momentáneamente. ¿Qué hacer? Esa era la constante pregunta en su brillante cerebro. ¿Debía ir y presentarse con John? ¿Decirle que lo amaba –o algo parecido? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de John? ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿La dejaría por el detective? ¿Le correspondería? Si alguien hubiese visto al detective en esos momentos, tendría material para burlarse de por vida. Pero Sherlock quería ser egoísta por una vez y si iba a perder para siempre a John, al menos quería tener algo de él para recordar –aunque después desapareciera de su vida.

Y entonces, se presentó en el nuevo departamento de John, el que compartía con su _prometida_. Y no hubo golpes ni reclamos, sólo una sonrisa sincera y un _"bienvenido de vuelta, Sherlock"_ por parte del doctor. Y supo por su mirada que él era feliz –eso o había aprendido a ocultarlo muy bien-, así que sólo le sonrió de vuelta, se abrazaron y entraron a tomar un poco de té. Iba a ser una charla muy larga.

Y con el paso de los días, el detective se volvía a acoplar a la _vida_. Pero ya no era lo mismo. El 221B, a pesar de conservar todas sus cosas, ya no era lo mismo. Ya no había _John_ en ese lugar, ya no era cálido, no se sentía un ambiente agradable… ahora sólo era una habitación más. Sherlock intentó volver a los casos, pero sin John... Pero estaba feliz por él, se lo merecía, porque era un buen hombre, aunque no el detective fuese infeliz de por vida –al menos se alegraba de haber descubierto esas palpitaciones irracionales cada que pensaba, soñaba, hablaba o imaginaba a John. Seguía en contacto con John, quien sin saberlo, había clavado otra espina más al corazón de Sherlock. Le pidió ser su padrino de bodas. Y Sherlock, tan masoquista como siempre, aceptó. Sabía que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte en vida, pero no podía negarse a la petición de su _amigo_. Tendría toda una vida para mortificarse.

Un día antes de la boda, decidieron festejarle a John una despedida de soltero. Una _muy_ elegante despedida de soltero. En ella estaban algunos compañeros de trabajo del doctor, Lestrade, Mycroft y por supuesto, el detective. Era una fiesta animada, pero como en toda fiesta de ese tipo, el alcohol estuvo a la orden del día. Y fue cuando Sherlock decidió volverse egoísta. Sólo sería una vez, una _preciada_ y _única_ vez.

Mycroft se dio cuenta y movió negativamente la cabeza. A Sherlock no le importó. Él quería _algo_ de John, algo único, inigualable… algo para recordarlo por siempre. Y para eso necesitaba a John tan ebrio que no recordara su nombre al día siguiente –por suerte la boda era en tres días-.

Y sucedió. John estaba tan ebrio que comenzaba a decir incoherencias y palabras entrecortadas. Mycroft, imaginando lo que planeaba su hermano, se ofreció a llevarse a John, pero éste fue el que protestó diciéndole que él quería ir a su hogar, quería ir al _221B_ en la calle _Baker_. Sherlock se sorprendió, pero despejó su mente. Era su oportunidad.

Mycroft le mandó una última mirada de reproche y Sherlock respondió con una de indiferencia.

Cuando llegaron al departamento del detective, éste rápidamente llevó a John a su habitación. No quería desperdiciar ni un solo minuto de aquella noche.

John estaba despierto, pero no era consciente de lo que hacía o de lo que el detective le hacía.

Sherlock desabrochó lentamente la camisa del otro, observando y grabando en un sitio especial de su _Palacio Mental_ todo lo que era John. Se lamentaba que no fuese de otra forma, pero no podía esperar porque ya le habían arrebatado a John de sus manos.

Tocó lentamente cada parte de la piel del otro, aprendiendo cada sitio de cada lunar que encontró, cada cicatriz, cada marca que encontró. Se deleitó con los sonidos que salían de la boca del otro cuando decidió probar y grabar el sabor de la piel de John. Mordió y chupó los pezones y sus ojos se engrandecieron cuando John dejó brotar un sensual gemido de placer. Sherlock daría lo que fuese porque de la boca del otro saliera su nombre. Negó con la cabeza y prosiguió su exploración. Decidió dejar el pecho de John y partir a otra parte de su anatomía. Lo desnudó por completo y memorizó el miembro semi erecto de John, junto con su vello rizado –rubio-, siguió acariciando sus piernas, tan fuertes y torneadas y las besó, las mordió y decidió que todo lo que era John, era perfecto. Fue cuando recordó que cierta parte del rubio estaba desatendida. Había investigado, claro, pero no estaba seguro de que John lo fuese a disfrutar –era primerizo, después de todo- pero cuando se metió el miembro del otro a la boca y éste soltó un gemido de placer y lujuria –aún en su estado de embriaguez- sólo pudo seguir sus _instintos_, esos que tiene encerrados y no deja salir por nada del mundo, y comenzar el vaivén con su boca. John tenía un sabor extraño para su boca, pero era delicioso. Una mezcla agridulce –probablemente por la dieta del doctor. Y cuando sintió el cuerpo de John comenzar a temblar por la anticipación de un orgasmo, se detuvo. Era hora.

Sherlock se desvistió y se acercó a su mesita de noche, de ahí sacó un tubo de lubricante y comenzó a prepararse él mismo. Ya lo había hecho antes, cuando decidió ser egoísta por una _maldita_ vez en su vida. Sería de John, aunque él nunca lo supiese.

Cuando estuvo completamente dilatado, volvió a masturbar al doctor. Él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero lo necesitaba, era como una droga que quería probar, algo para poder sobrellevar la futura soledad a la que estaría recluido. Cuando el miembro de John estuvo completamente firme, Sherlock comenzó a introducirlo en sí mismo. El dolor de sentirse invadido no se comparaba en nada al dolor de perderlo para siempre. John, en medio de su inconsciencia y borrachera, comenzó a gemir y a decir palabras incoherentes. Sherlock grabó cada una de esas facetas en su memoria. Cada gesto, cada detalle, incluso cuando pareció que John lo veía a él, cuando parecía que el doctor _supo_ que era Sherlock. Pero quería engañarse, quería pensar que John estaba consciente de aquel acto de entrega y le correspondía. Cada empalme, cada sensación, cada descarga eléctrica a su cuerpo la disfrutó, hasta que llegaron al orgasmo. John, sorpresivamente, gritó el nombre del detective, sonrió y se quedó dormido. A Sherlock eso le supo tan amargo, que se sintió peor que una basura.

El detective volvió a su máscara de _cero sentimientos_ y comenzó a limpiar a John. Lo dejó como si no hubiese pasado nada. Era el peor castigo para el moreno. Saber que sucedió, pero que sólo él lo recordaría.

A la mañana siguiente, John despertó con resaca, y para mayor dolor del detective, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido después de unas cuantas copas.

Sherlock sonrió tan falsamente que hasta Anderson se hubiese dado cuenta, pero no John, al menos no en ese momento de frágil lucidez. Se encargó de llevarlo a su _hogar_, aquel que no había recordado cuando Mycroft le dijo que lo llevaría en su auto, con su prometida. Y era algo que Sherlock guardaría también, muy profundo en su mente y corazón. Se despide del doctor y se encamina hacia su... apartamento, porque ese no es su _hogar_, su hogar es con John, pero eso ya no es posible.

Ahora el detective sólo debía esperar esos tres días hasta la boda, tres días en los que aún serían John y él, tres días que... disfrutaría al máximo -aún si sólo ve al doctor por cinco minutos.

Y cuando llega a la soledad de su habitación, lo único que hace es recordar lo que sucedió ahí mismo, en esa cama, en esas sábanas que aún conservan el aroma de John... y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, llora de verdad. Sólo por una vez, sólo por John.

* * *

_Fin_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡No es cierto! Sigue... en otro capítulo... espero(?)_

* * *

**Notas**

¡Hey! ¡Bajen esas motosierras, palas, hacha... ¿e-eso es un boomerang?! Bien, tranquilas/os... sé que les debo unos cuantos lemmons, pero espero que al menos este satisfaga su necesidad de una imagen sexy en su mente. Bien, lo escribí en el trabajo, y sobrepasé mis normalmente 700 palabras. Hay continuación... ¿quieren angst o fluff? Tengo ambos en la cabeza, es cuestión de saber cuál quieren Uds.

**¿Review?**


End file.
